To Dominate
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Though seemingly innocent and submissive on the outside, Kuroko can be quite...dominant, when it comes to certain activities. [Dominant!Kuroko x Submissive!Akashi] {PWP}


Most people knew the phantom sixth player named Kuroko Tetsuya as a quiet, ghost-like boy and fairly uke-ish - as some would put it. He had a rather submissive personality and never talked much to others. So, most would speculate that he would be the submissive on in the relationship (if he ever decided to be in a relationship, that is).

However, there was another side of Kuroko that was fairly...dominant, when it came to 'certain activities.'

"M-mhm, T-Tetsuya…"

"You are quite the moaner, Akashi-kun." the blue-haired teen gently bit on the other's neck, licking it afterward.

"A-ah!"

"Please make more of those sounds, Akashi-kun." the other pleaded (but to Akashi it was more of a demand than anything), as the teen pulled down his dress shirt to reveal the smooth, pale skin of the redhead's shoulders.

Kissing the pale neck once, he trailed down butterfly kisses to the other's collarbone, biting down more sucking and licking on the bruising skin.

"N-ngh…"

Smirking slightly, Kuroko pulled up and captured the other's oh-so-tempting lips in a kiss, undoing the rest of the buttons on the Rakuzan captain's top. Lean arms wrapped around his neck and gripped pale hair, bringing the two closer. Kuroko invaded the other's mouth, sucking on his tongue and exploring the rest of the moist cavern feverishly, like a drowning man in search of air. The submissive body below him gasped and moaned as his hands delicately trailed across his chest and stomach, playing with the soft pink nubs on the other's chest.

"H-hng!" he broke the kiss, tilting his head to the side as he arched up into the clever fingers giving him pleasure. His eyes closed tight as more lewd sounds escaped him.

With the new position of his head, Kuroko could more freely taint the soft neck below him. He tweaked and pinched the soft buds to his liking, hearing the lewd sounds from his former captain also immensely turning him on. All the while he sucked and licked on the redhead's neck, leaving a fresh array of hickeys to show he was his and his alone.

The thought alone brought great pleasure to himself as he bit down hard and left a dark, purple bruise. He pulled back to admire his handiwork, his ministrations on the now hard buds coming to a stop drawing a soft whine from those delectable lips. Smiling again, Kuroko trailed his lips down to the other's dress pants, gently tugging them down to his ankles so he could get a full view of the other's briefs and the dark wet spot on the front of it.

Running a finger over the bulge, Kuroko brought himself back up, leaning towards the other's ear, "What do you want, Akashi-kun?" as he slipped a finger into his briefs.

Said teen groaned, feeling the finger run across his warm thigh, "Tetsuya…"

"Say it." the finger stopped just below his waistband.

Akashi let out a frustrated moan, "D-dammit Tetsuya suck me already!"

Smiling, he pulled down the brief's and gently grasped the other's member, kneeling down to gently graze it with his tongue before taking the tip into his mouth. His sweet little uke moaned, grasping his hair as he shifted his hips to try to make the other take more in. The bluenette complied, taking the whole thing into his mouth before coming back up to lick it, tasting the precum that had started to leak again from the tip.

"You're getting really wet fast today Akashi-kun." he said, running a thumb over the tip.

The redhead groaned, "I-I've just been feeling-ah! R-really needy t-today.."

Kuroko stood up, leaning towards the other, "Really?" he questioned, before grinding up against him, letting the redhead feel his excitement. "Because I am too."

Moaning, the other grasped his shoulders before whispering, "Then fuck me already."

Without wasting another second, the bluenette pulled down his pants and briefs as the other kicked off his own pants and briefs that were gathered around his ankles. Once that was done Kuroko pinned the other to the wall again before lifting up his legs - he might not have been that strong but he'd gotten used to doing this after a bit - and gently positioned himself at the other's entrance as the redhead wrapped his arms around the phantom player's neck.

"You ready Akashi-kun?" the other questioned, gripping his thighs.

Akashi nodded as Kuroko kissed his forehead and swiftly entered him with one quick thrust. Akashi bit down on the other's shoulder to stifle a scream as tears danced at the corners of his eyes and fell softly down his cheeks. Licking away the tears Kuroko waited for the other adjust as he stroked the pale thighs.

"Should I pull out Akashi-kun?" he questioned, starting to slowly pull out.

"N-no!" the other cried, lifting his head up. "I-I just need to get used to it a bit more since we aren't using lube…" a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Pecking him on the cheek, Kuroko slowly started to thrust into the captain. The other moaned softly, moving his hips in rhythm to the other's movements.

Kuroko thrusted a few more times before the other cried out, "A-AH! T-there!" and moved his hips to try to get the other to hit that same spot.

Letting out a soft grunt Kuroko gripped the other's thighs harder, thrusting into that same bundle of nerves as the other cried out a slew of "harder" and "faster." He slammed ruthlessly into the submissive body before him, the other moving his hips in sync with his movements to make the thrusts harder.

Feeling his climax fast approaching, Akashi trembled against the dominant figure against him, "T-Tetsuya I-I'm-!"

"Cum." the other whispered in his ear, but it was enough to send him over the edge.

He came with a strangled moan, the white sticky substance coating their abdomens as he shivered. His shiver increased when Kuroko kept thrusting into him, his climax also approaching fast as he spilled his seed into Akashi. Both took a few moments to catch their breath before Kuroko pulled out of Akashi, slumping against the wall with him. He gently lowered Akashi's legs and noticed slight bruises forming where he had gripped the other just moments before. He held Akashi as the other leaned against him, finally catching his breath. He slowly started to button his shirt before Kuroko stopped him.

"Your stomach." he said bluntly, pointing to where his cum has stuck to him.

"Oh.."

Kuroko leaned down and leaned it, drawing a small shiver from the captain as the other licked him clean. After he was finished he buttoned up the rest of the shirt.

"We should get going Akashi-kun. The other's are probably wondering what is taking us so long."

"H-hai."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hai, Tetsuya?" the other looked up from pulling his underwear back on.

"I love you."

The emperor smiled, "I love you too, Tetsuya."

The two shared a small, chaste kiss, but it held all the love and passion of a normal one as the two exited the bathroom stall and went back to where their friends and teammates were waiting for them.

 **~OMAKE~**

Mibuchi exited one of the stalls to the bathroom, blush on his face. The two lovebirds hadn't realized that he was there at all since the beginning.

He was...shocked, to say the least.

' _I never knew Sei-chan was so...submissive.'_ he thought, stunned. _'Or that Kuroko-chan was so dominant.'_

He hoped the two never found out about his 'spying.'

* * *

 **Sooo yeah, I couldn't find any dom!Kuroko fics (especially any with Akashi) and I** _ **really**_ **wanted to do one so yeah, just a random PWP cuz this is what my mind comes up with at 1:00 in the morning (I actually started this at around 12:00 and it's now 1:35 at the time I'm typing this but that's beside the point)**

 **Hope you all found this (somewhat) enjoyable, considering I haven't written a lemon in A LONG time. :P**

 **Okay bye now /rolls away**

 **R &R**


End file.
